A Small Price to Pay
by j'sfairytail97
Summary: When Acnologia met Anna, he didn't expect to fall in love, nor did he think that four hundred years later he would meet her again. Only this Anna is really Lucy, Anna's descendent. *Rating may go up.*
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of a small fan-fic off of . Credits go to original author of this fic, unashamed-shipper. This person gave me the go ahead to go a little more into the fic. Also, this is how I think things transpired. **

 **All** rights go to Hiro Mashima-sensei, I **DO** **NOT** own **ANY** of the characters or locations of this fic. As stated above, **this idea is not mine**.

A Small Price to Pay.

Original idea from: unashamed-shipper on Tumblr.

 **Ch. 1: The Beginning**

It all started four hundred years ago or so. The dragons were going rampant, and as a dragon slayer, it was my duty to protect the country from those creatures. Little did I know, I would become one of those creatures, and then I met _her_ , Anna Heartfillia.

 **~*Flash-back*~**

I was battling one of the toughest dragons. It seemed like hours, no more like days until the battle was finished. Taking off the blood from my sword by sticking it into the bloodied ground, wasn't one of my best ideas, but, it was better than nothing. _I'll clean it when I get back to camp._ As I made my way there, I heard a cry. Not the cry of tears but a cry for help. I started to walk, no run, towards the sound. My feet, though weary as they were, began to go faster. What was even more astounding was that even as tired to the bones as I was, I managed to reach the girl in a matter of minutes.

When I looked for the person who gave the cry, I couldn't see anything at first. There was just so much dust, debris, and collapsed buildings and temples that it was hard to find her at first. I stopped for a minute, gathering my bearings then listened for the cry again. It was coming from the old temple of the Zodiac deities. I began my search, listening for any sign of life, or another cry. Then I heard it, a small tiny voice call out, "over here. Please, help. Please, I know someone is there. Please, quickly." Between each little phrase was a gasp of pain. I drew closer and I could smell the coppery scent of blood. I breathed in deeper to get a sense of where the voice was coming from and how bad the wounds of the woman were.

I reached the woman. When I took in our surroundings, I noticed a few things. One, she was young, eighteen or nineteen years old, a little younger than me. Two, there was blood on her face and hands, weather it was hers or not, I couldn't tell. Three, the woman had two companions with her, both unconscious. One with blue hair the other with dark brown and hints of red in her hair. But the most astounding thing was the woman's hair. Golden. She looked like an angel, fallen from the heavens and only the ruble of the ruins to catch her descent. She was utterly beautiful. No, beautiful didn't even describe what she was, or how she looked. Her cough brought me out of my wandering thoughts and back to the situation at hand. "Err, sorry. Let me get these out of the way, and help you three." As I made my way over to pick up what seemed like one of the heaviest pillars, there was a golden light that flashed. At the light, I turned, ready for an attack, but one never came.

"Never fear, my queen. I shall help you." The voice came from a man. He was dressed as one of nobility, but spoke as if he were in service to someone. His clothes seemed to be made from the finest silks, he had a fur lined coat, and elaborate rings upon his fingers. Though his fingers were dainty, you could tell that there were calluses from hard work and labor. The noble-man went to help the golden woman out of the ruble. I continued on with what I was doing, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I abruptly turned and punched the man, but before my fist was able to connect with his face, he dodged it, almost as if he was expecting it. "Woah, my friend, no need to start a fight that you will lose." The man smiled. I don't know whether it was to mock me, or if he was genuinely smiling, and saying he wasn't a threat to me. At the look on my face, he had the audacity to laugh. To _laugh_! "I'm only kidding you my friend. Here, no need to go and pick up the largest piece of ruins, the ladies are only surrounded by smaller pieces than the one you're looking, or glaring at, right now."

He started walking towards the women, and as I looked, I noticed that he indeed was correct in saying that there were smaller pieces of ruble than I thought. As we began clearing the ruins away from the three women, the air started to clear, and the sky beginning to darken. "We need to hurry. Though it is still fairly light out, we need to move." My words spurred the man on, and we wordlessly continued to dig the women out. As soon as we finished, I stood and sighed. "We may have to set up a camp here, for it is almost too late to return to my base." I looked over my shoulder to see the man placing the women into a cart. "What are you doing? Where did you get the cart?" Questions were coming and going into my mind and making me sputter and stutter out incoherent words.

"Slow down on your questions. I'll answer them, now first let us be off to your base. I think I have the general idea of where it is, but you'll have to give me precise directions." He lifted the handles of the cart and started to where the end of the city was. "Now, to answer your first question, I'm putting the women into this cart to help transport them to your base. The answer to your second question is it came from the Realm of the Stars. Or as it is better known as the Celestial Spirit World. Don't give me that look. I am Leo, the leader of the twelve zodiacs, and personal friend of Anna Heartfillia." As the man continued speaking, the only thing on my mind was Anna. _Anna Heartfillia, yes, she is the one. The one that completes me. My mate._

Although Anna is my mate, I didn't realize that her descendent, Lucy Heartfillia, would look exactly like her and have the same mannerisms.

End of Ch. I! Hope you liked it! Please, leave a review, favorite the story/author, follow the story/ author. I'll try and update When Thunder Met the Stars as soon as I can! Love, ~Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

*This fanfiction is based off of **unashamed-shipper** 's small fic on Tumblr. All rights of this idea is theirs. *

**I **do** **not** own **any** of the characters or rights from this anime/manga, **all** rights go to Hiro Mashima-sensei. **

***I will be using many different deities/gods/goddesses from different pantheons. ***

A Small Price to Pay.

 **Ch. 2: How We Met**

The last thing I remembered was cleaning the temple, then a sudden crash as the buildings surrounding the temple fell. Not long after, the temple fell as well. I was with two of my closest friends, Lady Caroline Alberona, and Lady Vivienne McGarden. Both were beautiful in their own way. Caroline has the most beautiful auburn hair. Dark, rich and when the light hits her hair, you can see the gorgeous red hints to it. Vivienne has cerulean hair. The type of color you would see in the clearest ocean. Both women had a tinkling laugh, as if they were wind chimes or little bells. Caroline is one of the high priestesses at the temple of Fortuna. She, Caroline, is a fortune-telling mage. One of the strongest of the psychic mages, for that is why she is the high priestess. Vivienne, my best friend, the official scribe and investigator of the temple of Osiris. If Osiris were here now, I'm certain that Vivienne would be his favorite. For Vivienne, knowledge is almost everything. Though she may not look it, she can hold her own, her magic, I must say is lively, she can make words come to life. Solid Script mage is what she uses, and she always says that she isn't very strong. I, and many others, disagree with her.

And here we lay, waiting for someone to come and rescue us. I was the only one conscious at the time, Vivienne and Caroline were 'down for the count'. Surrounding us were the ruins of the Zodiac temple, and the only thing that remained of the temple was the statue of the Spirit King with twelve golden zodiac signs on his crown, along with the other eighty-eight constellations clustered around him. Finally being able to see little shapes around me, and gaining my breath, I cried out, "over here. Please, help. Please, I know someone is there. Please, quickly." Between each phrase I was able to gasp out, was a brush of pain going down my chest. Most of my torso was being blocked my large pieces of stone, luckily nothing was crushing me nor my friends.

I heard his footsteps before I saw or heard him speak. But when I first heard his voice, gravelly and oh so deep, wrought with power, and undeniably sexy. His voice almost made me melt. And once he came into my line of sight, the little breath I had that was in my lungs, came rushing out in a gasp which turned into a cough. I knew he was speaking and I could hear him saying words, but those words didn't register in my mind. It was just his gruff, melodic voice. He started walking towards us again. His steps slow, deliberate and careful, as if not to disturb the ground or my friends behind me. As soon as he reached the pillar that was above us, there was a golden light, signaling the arrival of a Celestial Spirit. With the light being golden, I could tell it was a Zodiac. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the sight of Leo, leader of the Zodiac helping our savior getting us out of the ruins of the temple, then nothing. Yet, I felt every movement made by both men. What seemed like seconds, or maybe hours later, I felt myself being placed into a wagon or cart of some-sort, and we were off, to Spirit King only knows where…

 **TBC…**

 **A/N** : I know this was a short one, but had some writers block. I'll update this and When Thunder Met the Stars as soon as I can. Please, leave a review, and I'll try and get back to you ASAP!

Love,

~Jesse


	3. Chapter 3

*This idea came from unashamed-shipper from Tumblr.*

**All rights go to the creator of _Fairy Tail_. I don't own any of them. **

A Small Price to Pay

 **Ch. 3: The Healer's Tent**

After an hour of walking and switching places to wheel the girls, we reached the camp. Rousing the women from their sleep, we made our way to the healer's tent. "Ladies, we're here at my camp." Nudging them, and helping them to sit up and get their bearings of where we were at. The first to fully rise and climb out of the cart was the blonde-haired woman. Although she stumbled getting out, and swayed uneasily on her feet, she managed to stand. Griping the cart she made her way to her friends, shaking them on their shoulders, and lightly tapping their faces, the blue and brown haired women groaned and finally were cognitive. The Celestial Spirit and I walked around the cart to the women, Leo, gently picked up the blue-haired, and I the brown-haired and carried them to the tent.

Once inside the tent, we set the women on to two separate pallets. As they lay there, each with an expression of pain, or a firm set of their jaw, trying to hide the pain, the healer walked in. "Ah, Acnologia, what brings you here? And you have guests? What a pleasant surprise." But by the expression on Healers face, even if it was a smile, the look in his eyes was a different story, Acnologia could tell that Healer was not in a pleasant mood. Healer looked down, seeing the injured women, and gave a gasp of shock. "Oh, no! Acnologia, why didn't you tell me that these women were injured?! Plus, you know very well what could happen to them and us, if they were to be found. Hurry, I must treat their wounds as quickly as possible." He began to move about, getting all the supplies he needed to help the women.

 **~*Time Skip- A Few Hours Later*~**

Healer stepped away from the three mats, with the women laying atop them. Going over to the pitcher of clean water to wash his hands of the dirt and grime of the injuries the women had suffered, he turned to me with questions clearly written on his face. "So, are you going to tell me what happened? How you met these women? Why they are here? And what you plan to do with them? Along with who they are?" He tilted his head at me, squinted his already narrow eyes, and let out a sigh of what could be considered defeat.

I looked at Healer, then to the women resting peacefully, then to him. I opened my mouth to respond but the spirit beat me to it. "Sir, if I may?" Healer gave a nod of consent, and the spirit continued, "As you well know of the Dragon War going on, the three women were at the temple, of the Zodiac, cleaning and organizing the offerings. Anna Heartfillia, the blonde haired woman, is a Celestial Spirit mage, high priestess of the Zodiac. The blue haired woman is Vivienne McGarden, Solid Script mage and scribe of Osiris. And the brunette, Caroline Alberona, card mage and priestess of the temple of Fortuna.

"As for what happened, a dragon gave a roar over the city and brought down most if not all of the structures surrounding the women, and toppling over some supportive pillars. This man came to save them, after hearing Anna call out for help. And I'm certain you know why they are here in the first place. They were injured by the falling buildings." The spirit gave a sigh, and shook his head, as if he were saying that Healer was an idiot. "And, before you ask, I'm Leo, leader of the twelve Zodiacs, and the right hand of the Celestial Spirit King." He looked at the women that were now cleaned of their injuries and sleeping, nodded his head, looked at me then to Healer, gave a nod of thanks and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. The only thing left of him was the faint golden glow of his exit.

 **~*Celestial Spirit World*~**

(Leo's Point of View)

No sooner than I sat down the Spirit King and his grand booming voice asked, "How did everything go? Is everything in place and ready to go?"

At his voice I looked up, and gave him a nod. Glancing around the table, I noticed that there were representatives for the major and minor deities of magic. Along with the spirits of dragons who are tolerant of humans. But the most shocking sight of them all, was the sight of the dark wizard, Zeref Dragneel.

 **A/N** : End of Ch. 3! Hope you liked it. I know it was short, but hopefully next update there'll be more words. And now we introduced Zeref! The plot thickens! Please, review and if there are things I need to work on, let me know! I'll try and update When Thunder Met the Starts as soon as I can.

~Jesse


	4. Chapter 4

So, I was reading a fan-fiction, and I looked at the reviews, and I noticed that there was a nasty comment on the way the writer was writing the characters. It was a _Fairy Tail_ fan-fic about Lucy and Laxus, and a person commented that the writer should stick with cannon and stay with how Mashima wrote the manga. I find that very rude, not only as a writer, but as a person who enjoys reading. There is a reason it's called FAN-FICTION. It's made by FANS and its FICTION. Also, if you don't like certain characters with each-other, keep it to yourself, writers don't write to necessarily write to please you, some do, but most writers write to express themselves and show the original creators their interpretation. I mean, I've read my share of shitty fan-fics, but it doesn't mean that I go and bash their writing or tell them that the way they write is terrible and that character A shouldn't be with character Y. I support them and tell them to continue what they love, and say the more you practice, the better you'll be. And that's it for my rant.*

 **A/N** : Sorry for the _**super**_ late update! I've been fairly busy and have also been reading other fan-fics to get an idea of what I can do for this story. So, thank you all for being patient with me!

 **ALL rights go to Hiro Mashima, the owner of** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **.** I would also like to mention that this idea came from **unashamed-shipper** 's Tumblr account. Now, on with the story…

A Small Price to Pay

 **Ch. 4: Wake Up Call**

 **~*Celestial Spirit World*~**

Third Person (Omniscient)

As Leo sat, you could see the confusion in his eyes, but he never let it show on his face. When the representatives of the major and minor deities, along with the draconic spirits all heard someone clearing their throat, they all looked up. "Hello, old friends and new friends. I am the Celestial Spirit King, and as you can see, we have an unexpected guest with us." The king's voice echoed through the great halls of the Celestial Palace. His large hand, adorned with golden armor so bright that one had to shield their eyes and rings in every shape and size glittered upon his fingers, gestured to the young man with dark hair, a sad, sorrowful look in his eyes, and a dark robe seeming to absorb all colors, sitting at the opposite end of the table from the king. "If you would like to introduce yourself?"

The young man nodded his head, and gracefully, possibly even more so than the best ballerina, stood up. In a quiet but yet a voice that demanded attention, the man said "Hello, pleased to meet you. I am Zeref Dragneel. Despite my appearance, I am over fifty years old." He took a breath before continuing, "If you are wondering why I look this way, you are in for a long story, that I do not have time for, nor one that I wish to tell. But for your convenience, I am about twenty-one years old." Looking about at the faces around the table, after a beat of silence Zeref continued, "In six months' time, Acnologia, the chaos dragon slayer will become crazed, bathing himself in dragons' blood, becoming one of the beings that he kills." Stopping once he heard the representatives for the dragons gasp, he sighed, looking almost, shameful, "Before you jump to conclusions Draconian spirits, he only kills those dragons that threaten what he believes in. Now, there are some children who I believe are also able to learn dragon slayer magic, but we must send them to a time where there is more Ethernano in Earth-Land…"

Before Zeref could continue, the leader of the temple of Osiris spoke up, "And when or what is that time where these children will be going?" Zeref turned to the man who spoke, and said man shrank away from the penetrating gaze of the dark mage.

In an irritated tone, Zeref continued, "If you would have let me finish, then we may get through this meeting quicker. Now if there are no other questions, I would like to continue. To answer your question, they will be sent four hundred years into the future. The children will be taught by the dragons, and what those dragons decide to teach them is up to the dragon. There will be five children in total: Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and Ryos Cheney. And for the dragons, I hope you do not mind but this is how it is to be… Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, Grandine, the Sky Dragon, Metalicana, the Iron Dragon, Weisslogia, the Light Dragon, and Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon. Those five will be sent and taught dragon slayer magic, as I said four hundred years into the future. All of this is to defeat the dragon slayer, Acnologia." Zeref took a breath.

Looking up, he met the gazes of the shocked members surrounding the table. Quickly regaining his posture, Zeref said "The only way for this to be possible is through the Celestial Eclipse Gate. Anna Heartfillia must open it with the twelve Zodiac keys in hand, and another must be on the other side to receive them. The person receiving the five and the dragons must be a Heartfillia."

Leo cleared his throat, Zeref looked up, and nodded his head allowing Leo to ask the question, "Do you know the name of Anna's descendant?" The look in Leo's eyes was one of confusion but you could see the underlying of excitement. Continuing on with the questions, "What do you mean by Zodiac keys? How is any of this possible, how will you pull it off?" There were many questions and doubts going through the leader of the Zodiacs head. He couldn't possibly keep them all straight.

Looking at all of the faces of the beings surrounding the giant table, Zeref felt a trickle of doubt enter his mind. He brushed it off, he knew that this is the right thing to do, but getting Anna Heartfillia and the Zodiacs to go along with his plan, was another thing.

 **~*Earth-Land: In the Healer's Tent*~**

 **Anna**

As I slowly woke up, I saw the face of the man who saved me hovering over my semi-conscious body. "Uhg, where am I?" My voice was still groggy, my eyesight was still a little blurry and there was a strange taste in my mouth. It seems like I've been asleep for many hours. "What time is it? What happened?" Looking to my left and right I saw Vivienne and Caroline, both were still unconscious, but I could see they were starting to wake up. I began to sit up, then start to stand up, but warm, rough and calloused hands gently pushed me back down to the pallet. Looking to the hand that was on my shoulder to the face of the owner of the hand, I saw the most beautiful azure eyes. There was a twinkle of mirth and joy, but a hint of sorrow, guilt and regret. _I wonder what he could be sorry for, or even guilty over._

Laying my head back on the downy pillow, I rolled my eyes at the man. "We'll answer your questions here in a few minutes. But for now, just relax and have some broth and water." I couldn't get over his voice. It's so rough, with a gentle rumble to it. If he were to scream or yell, that voice would be frightening. That voice could bring down an entire city, or even a county. I shuddered at that thought. "Are you cold? You just shivered suddenly." Placing another blanket on top of me, he smiles and walks over to a bench.

*Sorry for the rant at the beginning of the chapter, it just makes me mad when people do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm back from the dead… So, yeah. Sorry about the loooooonnnnnngggg wait, things came up, I've been super lazy and trying to figure out how to write this darn thing…

This story is based off of **unashamed-shipper** 's small one-shot, **A Small Price to Pay**. **All rights of** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **go to Hiro Mashima**. I don't own any of the _FT_ characters, the only ones I own are the ones I made. Enjoy!

A Small Price to Pay

 **Ch. 5: Looking Forward, and No Going Back**

-Third Person: Omniscient-

Acnologia looked at the sleeping faces of Anna, Vivienne and Caroline. They looked so peaceful. Taking note that they were safe and well taken after, he steps outside the tent. Once outside he looks up to the stars. Finding the dragon constellation, he gives it a cruel smirk. Lips curling up at the side, he glares up to Draco, making a promise, not only to himself but to all dragon kind. _I will destroy all dragons, and all that they throw at me. This I promise you._ Going back to the healer's tent, making sure that the women were safe and secure, he looked for Healer. Acnologia noticed him at his small wooden work table, tiding up. Clearing his throat to gain Healer's attention. After gaining the attention, he whispers, almost mouthing the words, "Going to my tent. See you in the morning." Receiving a grunt in acknowledgment, he leaves.

Walking away from the roomy tent and to his own, Acnologia noticed a strong, but dark presence in the camp. Shrugging it off and thinking it was his imagination, after all he did have a long day, he continues on. Unknown to all, Anna is receiving a message from the dark presence that Acnologia had felt; Zeref Dragneel, the dark wizard.

 **Anna**

Restless. That's how I feel. Unable to fall asleep. For some odd and unknown reason, my mind keeps spinning, but my body is still. I know the healer did his job, and a good one at that, but I'm still unable to calm my mind. The healer cleansed my wounds, along with Vivienne's and Caroline's.

With each passing hour, or was it minutes, I couldn't tell, I was finally able to calm down. My mind was calm, and I started to dream. The dream started out pleasant, but soon, all was dark. The dark was like a midnight without the moon to be a light for people to see. Slowly, oh so slowly, the midnight black came to be a charcoal gray, to a smoky gray to finally a warm light. Like a sunrise. It was odd, but pleasant to see. As I continued to look about my surroundings, I noticed what looked to be a clock, an oddly shaped tower (it had a spiral-like look to it), a gate of some-sort, a large one at that. Creatures that were demonic in nature, and a boy encased in a crystalline casket. Beside the boy, was a young man, about the age of nineteen to twenty years old.

I continued to look at the buildings or whatever they were, so I failed to notice the young man's approach. "Hello." His soft voice but yet full of so much authority and power, shocked me out of my thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry. For I seemed to have shocked you. I seem to forget that I'm very light on my feet." He looks a bit sheepish and gives a light chuckle. "Now, you must be wondering who I am. Well, let's go over here to talk, and I'll try to answer any questions you may have. Does that sound okay?"

I nod my head and manage to squeak out a "Yes, that does."

"Okay, then, let's go."

 **TBC…**

This story will be continued; I just need to get my thoughts in order! Thanks for following and favorite-ing!

XOXO, Jesse


	6. Chapter 6

This story is based off of **unashamed-shipper** 's small one-shot, **A Small Price to Pay**. **All rights of** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **go to Hiro Mashima**. I don't own any of the _FT_ characters; the only ones I own are the ones I made. Enjoy!

A Small Price to Pay

 **Ch. 6: Zeref "The Dark Wizard" Dragneel** _ **(The Plans; Part I)**_

 **-Zeref-**

Entering someone's dreams was always a simple thing to do. Once you got used to a person's way of feeling, thinking and how they respond to certain things. But entering someone's mind that is a mind of intelligence, wit, fast-thinking, and heavily guarded against mind attacks, is difficult. Anna Heartfillia was that such case. Her mind is so complex, her subconscious and unconscious mind were hard at work. I can barely begin to fathom how her descendants will be?

 _Ah, yes, the mind of Anna. What a beautiful place. This is where everything will begin…_

 **-Acnologia-**

The women were asleep, not in recovery, but from fatigue. But the one that interested me the most was the blonde, Anna. She looked, troubled, to say the least. Her brows were furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line, and nose scrunched up, all as if she were in deep thought. _Something is plaguing her. I wonder what it could be?_ I continued to study her face. Despite it being contorted into a grimace, she is stunning. Her hair is the color of light gold. The way it shines in any light, makes it shine and shimmer. But when she smiles, the room just instantly brightens, people around her can't help but to smile as well. This woman is the epitome of beauty.

 _What am I thinking?! I've only known her for less than two days! I can't be falling in_ love _with her. Can I?_ The dragon part of me is screaming that she is the one, but the human, the more rational part is saying that I need to get to know her first, that before anything happens between us… _I can't be thinking these things at this point. There is a war going on, and I am one of the strongest warriors. I can't be focusing on love; I need to focus on destroying the beings that destroyed everything that I knew!_

Healer came up to me, silent as a wraith, and knocked me on the back of my head. "You need sleep. The women are fine and safe here. Go and rest, you can check on them in the morning." His soft, gravelly voice was soothing in an odd sort of way. It compelled me to do what he asked. I made my way to my tent. Once there, I lay on my pallet, then promptly fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **\- Anna POV -**_

 _With each passing hour, or was it minutes, I couldn't tell, I was finally able to calm down. My mind was calm, and I started to dream. The dream started out pleasant, but soon, all was dark. The dark was like a midnight without the moon to be a light for people to see. Slowly, oh so slowly, the midnight black came to be a charcoal gray, to a smoky gray to finally a warm light. Like a sunrise. It was odd, but pleasant to see. As I continued to look about my surroundings, I noticed what looked to be a clock, an oddly shaped tower (it had a spiral-like look to it), a gate of some-sort, a large one at that. Creatures that were demonic in nature, and a boy encased in a crystalline casket. Beside the boy, was a young man, about the age of nineteen to twenty years old._

 _I continued to look at the buildings or whatever they were, so I failed to notice the young man's approach. "Hello." His soft voice but yet full of so much authority and power, shocked me out of my thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry. For I seemed to have shocked you. I seem to forget that I'm very light on my feet." He looks a bit sheepish and gives a light chuckle. "Now, you must be wondering who I am. Well, let's go over here to talk, and I'll try to answer any questions you may have. Does that sound okay?"_

 _I nod my head and manage to squeak out a "Yes, that does."_

" _Okay, then, let's go."_

Dreams are one of the most amazing things that a person has the ability to do, but in this dream, it didn't feel like any dream I've had before. This was more, realistic. More, nightmare like than a pleasant dream.

He told me about his plans for the future, four hundred years in the future. He told me about how is mother, father, and younger brother Natsu, all died in a fire, caused by a dragon, and he was the only one to survive. He told me about using the R-System to revive Natsu, bring him back to life. But the R-System didn't work, it has the need for sacrifices, it needed work. He told me that he made Natsu into Etherious Natsu Dragneel, or END, one of the Demons of Zeref. He told me that in the future that there will be another war, he told me that there will be four other children who will be trained by dragons to become dragon slayers with the ability to slay Acnologia. I didn't believe him. He said that he is going to send the other children and Natsu through the Eclipse Gate to the future, but he needs my help. There is no way that this could be possible. There is no way to bring the dead back to life, to send people through time, to slay dragons, there can't be any logical, rational, or possible thought to what he is saying. Thinking about what he is telling me, I deduce that this is indeed quite impossible, but he is making it seem like it is. That this crazy, unrealistic idea, is something that can be accomplished. I want to believe that this could happen, but I can't, or won't do it. I wouldn't be able to send five children to the future to kill the man that I love.

 _Wait, the man I love? I've only known him for a few days, not even a week, but yet, I love him? I suppose I do; it feels as though I've known him for a long time. Acnologia, I love you, but I am sending you to your death. Zeref, what ever you have planned, there is no way in hell that I will help you. But do I really have a choice in the matter, for Zeref is making it seem like I don't._

 **A/N:** That is chapter six every one! Next chapter, I'll go indepth with Zeref's message to Anna.

Love you all, XOXO, Jessie.


End file.
